Things Happen For A Reason
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: From John's wedding how the happy engagement of Tom and Molly disintegrates and Sherlock comes to fill the hole left in Molly's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is eventual Sherlolly starting at John's wedding with Molly still engaged to Tom. Please read and review!**

John and Mary's wedding was wonderful, but not what Molly needed. Things had been tense between her and Tom ever since Sherlock came back and they started planing the wedding. Molly knew Tom would continue to want a big wedding much to Molly's dismay and he made sure she heard about how he would change John and Mary's wedding in excruciating detail. Things had been better with Molly talking to Sherlock and Tom wasn't too jealous, but apparently when she immediately went to follow Sherlock when he was leaving the wedding made him jump to conclusions.

Everyone was worried about Sherlock, but Molly especially so. He had come back and his whole world was changed. When she saw him leaving Molly wanted to let him know she was still there for him. Tom had followed her on her way out and grabbed her wrist successfully stopping her.

"Molly?" Tom asked softly. "Why were you following him?"

"Because he's my friend and he's hurt. Let me go Tom." She responded and frowned.

"No, don't you think he's asked enough of you?" Tom sounded annoyed. "You fake his death, let him stay at your place for a month, when he says jump you say how high. Why?" Now the pain and the hurt showed. "Do you love him?"

"Oh Tom." She whispered softly hugging him. "I had hopped we could have this conversation later rather than sooner, but if you insist." Molly murmured and moved to sit on a bench.

"I will tell you straight forward that I am in love with Sherlock Holmes. I won't deny it and I won't lie to you." The crestfallen look on Tom's face hurt her. "But that love has turned platonic. We are just friends. Always have been always will be." Molly finished and kissed Tom's cheek lightly. "He'd never want me any ways." She whispered. "I'm nothing special."

"To me you are." Tom whispered and kissed her forehead.

Well she'd managed to smooth talk her way out of that one, but it was Tom who ended up stepping over the line.

Almost everyone of legal drinking age had had one too many except for designated drivers including Molly who was currently, unsuccessfully trying to find Tom.

"Mary have you seen Tom?" She asked softly.

"Yeah he was talking to Sara." Mary responded and pointed over to the area just outside of the dance area. She then left Molly and danced over to her husband who smiled and gave a little wave to Molly. After returning the wave she sighed and walked over to where Mary had pointed, but stopped when she heard Tom's slurred voice.

"Come on she'd never have to know." Tom slurred to Sara.

"Tom you're engaged." Sara protested, but giggled obviously drunk herself.

"And I'm sure she's gone off to snog Sherlock." Tom responded and did something that made Sara giggle then stop mid giggle and make noises that resembled Sara's moans mixed with Tom's.

Molly walked around the corner to see Tom and Sara having a grand old time snoging and getting all touchy feely. Molly found her ring slipped off quite easy and she silently, thanked any higher being for her good aim, and smiled as her ring hit Tom's eye and she walked over to hit him.

"You Bastard! Special my ass." She yelled and stomped off. She was sick of him. She loved Tom. She would have done anything for him and yet his excuse was I'm sure she's gone off to snog Sherlock somewhere. Now she was going off to cry somewhere. Molly shook her head. What could ever make her think someone could really love her?

**Please Review! I'll post the next bit next week. It's already writen so I don't have to worry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This s a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy. Your response so far has made me so excited. Please Read and Review!**

Molly composed herself and walked into the dance area. She had a fight going on inside of her. She wanted to curl up and cry and run back there to kill Tom at the same time. She had trusted him and just like that he had betrayed her. She just wanted to leave, but she had to say goodbye to Mary and John. They were still her friends and none of this was their fault. Also they had only ever been supportive of her.

As Molly saw Mary and John she faked a cheery smile. And managed to get through the crowd. "I'm sorry to leave, but I have an early shift tomorrow and remind Tom he's taking a cab. He's a little drunk." Molly said and hugged John. "I hope you two have a long and happy life together. You deserve it."

"Thank you Molly." John replied smiling. "Don't let Sherlock put you down. You're a great girl." He finished noticing a hurt look about her.

"I'm fine just a bit tired. Sherlock did nothing wrong this time." Molly half lied and hugged Mary.

"I'll text you when we get back from our honeymoon. We have to get together more often." Mary responded with a smile and small crinkle of her nose.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Molly chimed and then left. She suddenly felt drained as everything that had happened hit her and she knew she had to get away from the crowded room. She needed to get away. She felt a sudden moment of panic then a gentle calming hand on her arm that helped her get outside. After she got free she took a few calming breathes, then looked over to see who the gentle guiding hand had been, and saw a worried looking Greg by her side.

"Thanks." She murmured gratefully.

"Don't mention it." He responded and let go of her arm. "You okay? Did Sherlock say something." He asked like a concerned parent.

"No. Not Sherlock. Not this time. I'm just tired and a little overwhelmed" she admitted the half truth softly.

"Alright Molly. Remember I'm here for you if you need me." Greg stated before squeezing her arm and getting the message to leave her alone.

The air was crisp and it would have been a lovely night without all the emotional turmoil. Molly started to walk to the car, but didn't have the energy to drive it. On a split second decision, after remembering the car was Tom's and not hers, she walked over to a grounds keeper. "Today's your lucky day." She smirked and tossed him the car key to him. Molly then walked to catch a cab feeling slightly better already. It wasn't that she was a vindictive person it just felt good for her to not be helpless, gullible, weak Molly even if it was only for a few seconds. Molly knew it would soon hit her again, but she wanted to get home first where she could grab her chocolate stash, curl up on the couch with Toby, and maybe take a shower. She was glad she had only half moved into Tom's and still had her flat.

Molly hailed a cab and smiled politely as she got in. "45 Briar Hill Road please." Molly stated clearly.

The drive wasn't that long and was spent with Molly watching London go by refusing to think about Tom, or Sherlock, or her pain. Lost in the lights, sounds, and general life of the city she heard the cabbie clear his throat. "Miss we're here." He said and took the money Molly handed him.

Arriving at her flat was a relief for Molly. She needed a good cry and some chocolate to fight the dementors that were the men, no boys, in her life.

Molly managed to stay surprisingly calm as she entered her flat, grabbed the chocolate, rounded up Toby, and set up Glee. Then she lost it. Angry hurt tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled Toby in close to her. After a little over ten minutes she talked to the cat. "You won't hurt me will you love?" She murmured through her sobs. "You love me. I take care of you and you love me." Molly whispered softly. "I love you Toby." She murmured and put him down. She stopped Glee and shut off the telly.

"I'm going to take a shower." Molly reported to Toby.

"Meow." He responded softly and rubbed against her ankles.

"Maybe turning out to be a crazy cat lady won't be so bad." She then started walking to the bathroom.

The shower was turned on to hot because Molly needed to calm herself. She got out of her yellow dress and let her long hair down all the way tickling her back. Molly was still crying, but her tears were silent now and she hardly noticed them. She stepped into the hot stream of water, focusing on the physical pain rather than the mental. Molly let the hot water cleanse herself of the emotions. She turned away from the water to get her hair thoroughly wet and lathered her shampoo in taking her time and massaging her scalp. Molly let her hair rinse out and then grabbed her conditioner. She ran her finger tips through her hair and then rinsed the excess conditioner off her hands then grabbed the bar of soap. Molly ran it under the water for a few seconds before lathering her hands and cleaning her body. Once she had rinsed out the conditioner she shut off the water and toweled dry. Molly put on her pajamas and got into bed letting her exhausted mind drift to sleep almost immediately. With the added comfort of Toby purring and curled up next to her.

**So I am working on the next bit. Hopefully by the time I post this that will be done. Please** **Review and Favorite and Follow**. **You also may enjoy my other Sherlolly I'm currently writing**.** His Mistake (I tried to put a link, but my IPod is a Butt.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews and I love them all. Please Read and Review! Sorry it's a little short.**

Molly woke up the next morning at 3:00 a.m. Toby was still curled to her chest and her hair was still damp. She moved Toby so she could sit with her knees to her chest and sighed as she placed her head in her hands.

"Why?" She questioned softly to no one in particular. "Why me? I'm no one special. What did I do to deserve this?" The question went unanswered.

After a few minutes Molly turned to her cat. "Toby it will do us no good to stay in bed. Let's go make some chocolate chip pancakes." She suggested smiling. "We'll make it through this. We don't need Tom. He never really liked you anyways." Molly then started to get all of the ingredients needed from her pantry. "Toby I'm glad I have you." Molly whispered to the cat hovering around her feet. "You're my true friend."

Next stop was the kitchen and the mixer. She made the batter and then added the chocolate chips. It calmed her to cook, because it is such a routine task. Molly didn't have to think while she cooked. She looked at the clock and then at her calendar. "I get to spend two hours with you Toby then I get to go to work." She was glad that she had work though because it kept her mind off of other things... (Tom).

Soon the pancakes were ready and Molly sat down on the couch. She had fed Toby on her way out of the kitchen, and lined up a Glee on her DVR. Luckily she had already seen it and could know what was going on even when her mind wandered which it was prone to do.

She spent the episode eating and thinking about Tom. "He obviously wasn't her Prince Charming if this is what he did to her, but then again she had seen the musical Into the Woods and in that version both the princes were terrible people, but the way they were played made it funny. Being the princess that wasn't good enough wasn't funny.

What had she done wrong? Nothing She decided. Molly had followed her hurt friend and her fiancé jumped to conclusions. She must have done something wrong. Tom wouldn't just leave her would he? Molly felt the tears begin to form and told herself she couldn't cry again. Not after last night.

Molly walked to her room trying not to cry or think about Tom. He was he past now no reason to dwell on him.

Her closet held nothing special, but that was the way she liked it. Molly had always found although hard it was best to blend in. People were less likely to bother you that way.

Everyone always assumed she was the normal one, but they didn't question why she worked in the morgue rather than as a doctor or nurse. (Which she was capable of as her instructors were always pointing out) The dead didn't hurt you. Well then Sherlock came around. If he knew what she did to fix the mistakes he pointed out. He might know and not care. Or he hadn't noticed.

She shook her head. "No thinking about them. Not today. Not right now." Molly shook her head again grabbed out a green jumper and jeans and got changed.

Then she looked at the clock. "Alright Toby. I'm going to go to work. I'll be back around 2 may be 3."

In the kitchen she filled Toby's food and water again then left for work. She crossed her fingers that Sherlock wouldn't be there.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review and favorite and follow.**


End file.
